The Merhog Story
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: REVIVAL OF AN OLD STORY OF MINE: Silver the merhog wants nothing more that to spend his life above the surface, his fate changes after rescuing a young princess from a violent storm. Will Silver see her again, or is there some one will to help him achieve life on land, but at what cost? This is a gender role reversal of the classic story "the little mermaid"
1. The Merhog And The Moon

Long ago in a far away land, a land that connect to the ocean, there lived the myth of creatures known as "Mermobians!"

Half fish, half anthropomorphic animal. Any mobian is lucky to see the legendary creatures once!.

On this particular night as the moon reflected it's light among the water, one creature emerge from the water surface.

It was a Mermobian, a male, he cried out as he leaped into the sky like a dolphin, then came crashing down.

his fur was silver like the moon light, his tale blue like the sky. this is Silver, a merhog, half fish half hedgehog, The youngest out of three and was the heir to the merkingdome throne.

His older sisters are excused from being heirs so they spent most of their days roaming and being free.

As the prince Silver had to be restricted to his home due to his father. but that never stopped him from swimming out and enjoying visiting the world above the water.

" This is the life" he said laying on his back and looking up at the moon " if only father didn't choose me to be the heir I could come up here and enjoy the moon!"

" Prince Silver!... Prince Silver!" a voice called from the waters. Silver knew who that was, the male merhog dove into the water and swam to avoid the voice.

" Silver come out!" a mobian Shark called. Razor the Shark, captain of the royal guards and loyal adviser to the king.

Silver knew Razor couldn't see well in the dark waters so he quickly made his escape but he cut his arm on a sharp rock.

Razor's nose twitch due to the drop of blood. The Shark homed in on the trail and Silver was caught.

" Found you!" he cried out. Silver sighed and had to be escorted back to the palace.

* * *

 **This was a story I deleted years ago...I lost interest but now I'm inspire to finish it.**

 **Each chapter will be uploaded once a week. In the meantime I'll post the first 3 chapters but after that one chapter a week until it's complete.**


	2. Restrictions And Consequences

" Silver do you know how late it is?" The king bellowed, Silver floated in place as Shadow King of the Mermobains, a merhog like Silver, his fish tail was black and gold. Shadow wore gold armbands around his arms and attached to the armbands was his cape. He had black fur with selective crimson strips along his arms and quills, he has red color eyes. On his chest was a small patch of white fur.

His Queen Rouge the merbat, has a navy blue tail she wore a tiara on her head, a silver arm band on her left arm, she too had a cape but it was shorter than her husband. the queen unlike her husband only had fur on her head, the rest of her body was bare save for the seashell top.

Rouge didn't like to see her son get scolded, Silver wasn't doing nothing wrong.

" Past my curfew" Silver sighed.

" Exactly" Shadow replied " the sea is dangerous at night, lucky Razor located you before any real danger could happen"

" All I did was go see the night circle" Silver explain " the way it shines along the water".

" You went to the surface?" Rouge asked.

"Yes mother, The night circle was so big tonight, other night it would be half and then it's becomes crescent, it still lovely to see." Silver described , that when Shadow slammed his fist down getting his son attention.

" Enough" the king bellowed " Silver you need to stop putting yourself at risk! The surface is dangerous compared to what lurking beneath the waters" Shadow warned " I forbid you to ever visit the surface!".

Silver couldn't believe his father, how could he put an end to what gave him great joy, The night sky, the moon. Rouge quickly went to her son's side

" Come my son" Rouge said placing her hands on his shoulder" tell me about this night circle" she looked back giving her husband a stern look, she and the prince swam out of the room leaving the sea king exhausted. Shadow slipped back into his throne and sighed.

" It the only way" he mumbled.

 **...**

"Silver my child please be more careful" Rouge said as she brought Silver to his room " your our only son, and heir to the throne"

" But mom" Silver started " what about Amber and Lilly? they're older than me"

" I know, but Amber is preparing herself for her marriage and Lilly...Well" Rouge herself had no idea what the future would hold for her other daughter.

" Now get some sleep" she instructed " and please try not to swim off again"

" But mom the only time I can see the night circle is at night" Silver told her. " sometimes I feel like I can leap out and almost touch it".

" Tomorrow is another day Silver" Rouge told him and exit the bedroom. Silver sunk into his sea sponge chair, how could any one understand him? The merhog sighed and decided to swim over to his bed and got in.

* * *

 **Yes, Shadow and Rouge are Silver's parents in this story...**


	3. Life Of A Prince

Morning came to the Mermobain kingdom Silver was swimming down the hall yawning, he hates having to wake up so early, plus in the day time there was nothing to do.

A young white Merbat was swimming down the hall towards him, next to her was Rouge.

" Good morning Silver" the merbat greeted.

" Morning Amber" silver said " morning mother" he bowed in respect.

" Silver you don't have to be so formal" The merbat named Amber told him " it's just me you sister" Amber looked very identical to Rouge, the only difference was Amber had two red stripes on her arms and blood red eyes. her tail was also red like her eyes

"Sorry, I forget sometimes" Silver told her " after all you going to be queen in a far away kingdom".

" yes I know" Amber told him " any way I'll see you latter" she swam off, Rouge sawm to catch up with her.

/ / / / /

In the royal library, Silver picked out a random book and layed on the sea couch to read, it was borning, but he had to learn the history of his kingdom.

" I thought you may be in here" a voice called in the library, a snow white female Merhog emerge behind a bookshelf. Her quills were just like Shadow's and she had Rouge's eyes. she looked like a female Shadow only insted of Black fur she had white. and minus the chest fur

Her tail was red like Ambers.

" hi Lily" Silver sighed. The merhog approach him " Father still getting at you with the studies" she took the book out of the Merhog's hand " hate to say but this book is useless"

Silver took a throw pillow and put it over his face " Why me?" he asked " Lily you better at this then me, you got our kingdom history down by memory, why can't you be the one to rule the kingdom and not me?"

" Silver it's not easy" she said " true Amber and I are twins, and we are older than you but Father want a son to take over after him, If I was a boy then yes, I would be next in line but Silver your the only Prince to this kingdom" she floated up a little " the kingdom needs a King...Not a queen!"

Lily has express the possibility of being the future ruler but Shadow forbid it. Unlike her sister she wasn't pressured into marriage , and unlike Silver she wasn't pressured to study. Lily was free to do whatever she pleased but it bothered her that her parents had no plans for her.

the merhog turn to face her brother but Silver was out of the library.

/ / /

Silver had escape the palace again, He hates having to ditch Lily but the male merhog had to be alone for a bit.

What he didn't know was that he was being watched!.

/ / /

In the dark part of the ocean, in a dark gave, a sea creature part hedgehog and part ocupuss swam around a bright light. he looks identical to Shadow, but insted of red stripes his were pale blue and his muzzle was gery. he has bright green eyes.

This light was a bubble and in that bubble Silver was seen swimming.

"Ah The king's son" The creature hissed " so young, so rebellious...And what's preventing me from taking over the kingdom!" He slamed his fist agaist the wall. " I will take over Shadow's kingdom, I will make him suffer..." the bubble changed, this time it showed the young Princess Lily looking all over the palace for her brother.

" And of course" He chuckles " I can't forget the king's daughter, she will be my bride!".

* * *

 **And that's it, the first 3 chapter are up.**

 **This story will update on Mondays.**


	4. The Storm Of The Surface World

Silver swam in the village of his kingdom, avoiding other Merfolk and seahorse carts in the street, he was heading to one particular place.

/ / /

Out skirt of the village two Merhogs were watching the fish swim by, almost like cloud watching but insted of cloud you would get a school of fish.

One Merhog was cobalt blue, his tail was the same color as well, the other Merhog was a pink female, her tail was magenta color. she layed in the arms of the blue merhog.

" See Sonic" the pink hedgehog spoke " isn't this relaxing?"

" You're right Amy...You're right" The one called Sonic admitted to the pink merhog named Amy, if there's one thing Sonic learn from Amy it that she right.

" And aren't you glad you finally decide to go out with me?" she pinched his cheek.

" I don't know" the male merhog said letting go, he placed both his arms behind his head and looked into the sky " I think I need some more convincing?"

 **SMACK!**

Amy slapped Sonic with her tail. Sonic rub his cheek.

" I'm kidding" he joked sitting back up , he pulled her into his arms " I know for a fact your right on that Amy" he said in a very seductive voice.

" Oh Sonic-kuu" she teased, the two were about to kiss when a voice interrupted them

Silver was leaning against another rock next to them, he pulled a grin seeing his two friends getting all lovey dovey.

" S..Silver" Sonic sprang up letting Amy go " how long were you there for?"

" Just enough to see you get slap by Amy...right Amy?" he called. Amy came up behind Sonic she was mad that he let her go like that.

" SONIC!" she screamed. She started to chase him, Sonic swam to get away but she was fast as the two swam around Silver. The force of two fins along the water made a small tornado and Silver got spun in it then he fell out.

Sonic went to his friend's side and help him up, before Silver could thank him the blue merhog hid behind him. Amy stood facing Silver.

" Sonic stop being a coward and accept your punishment" she said.

" better obey your girlfriend Sonic, after all..She right no matter what" Silver told him. Sonic needed a distraction, he heard a small faint sound. looking up he saw something in the water, it was big.

" Say what's that?" he pointed. Silver looked up the two boys were fixated on the object floating above them.

" Nice try boys but I'm not falling for it" Amy crossed her arms. The two male merhog went to investigate. Amy was baffled that they ignored her.

" HEY!" she cried out wait for me!" as she followed her friends to the surface.

/ / / /

Emerging from the water Silver and Sonic were shock to see such a thing in the water. Amy emerged and she to was shock, she clung on to Sonic.

" what is that?" she asked.

" I want to get closer!" Silver said diving into the water, he made dolphin hops to get closer to the mysterious thing.

" Wait Silver" Amy called " it could be dangerous!" Sonic went after Silver Amy sighed and went after them as well.

/ / / /

aboard the Ship, a female lavender cat was watching the ocean waves, she didn't like ship rides, the made her sea sick.

" Princess are feeling alright?" an orange Echidna asked " you should go rest if the ocean is making you uneasy"

" That's alright Tikal" lavender cat said " hopefully being sick will prevent me from..."

" I know but it's your father's law" Tikal said " I don't agree with it myself but we must do as the king orders" she said.

Blaze Princess of Sol was just returning from her visit from the Acorn kingdom, she is to wed with the king's son Elias Acorn. He was kind but she did return feeling to him.

" Why can't father just let me choose who I want to marry..." Blaze softly spoke.

/ / /

In the water Silver manage to get a closer look at the ship but he could hear voices, and one of them sounded sad.

 _I wonder why this thing is so sad?_ He approach the ship and patted it " don't be sad" he said " I..I don't know what you are but it not all that bad"

Suddenly dark clouds formed in the sky. Amy and Sonic weren't sure whats going on but they clung onto each other.

" What's that?" Amy asked, then sound emitted form the sky frightening the two.

" I think we upset the balance" Sonic told her " and who ever it is is angry"

" We have to get Silver" Amy told Sonic

 **...**

The sound got louder, Silver backed away from the ship, he didn't like how the sky look.

" No, this isn't right!" He said " The sky is always clam, what happening?"

 **...**

On the ship the ship crew started to prepare themselves for the storm.

" Come Blaze" Tikal started to escort Blaze into the ship cabin " we must hide, the sea can be cruel during a storm!"

" You better prepare to take the lifeboat ladies" the captain spoke " I feel it going to be bad for us!"

Tikal followed the captain to the lifeboat, he untied one and got it set to depart. The moment She along with Blaze were being lowed, The cat leaped back onto the deck.

" Blaze what are you doing?" The echidna asked

" My mother's necklace, I remember putting it away after visiting the Acorn kingdom, I must get it" she ran down the deck to the ship quarters.

 **...**

Now the waters were getting violent, Sonic and Amy were being tossed among the harsh waters.

Silver tried to find his friends but he was getting swept by the water as well, he dived under but the current of the sea was strong and tossed him back up. He landed with a splash.

" Sonic" he cried out but water pushed him under " Amy!" no replies.

/ / / /

Blaze made it to her quarters, she grabbed her mothers necklace but the tide struck the ship making her lose balance, the necklace fell out of her hand. the feline reached out grasping the necklace in her hand

" Got it!" she cried out getitng it up from the floor, no time to put it on around her neck Blaze wrapped the necklace around her wrist hoping not to lose it as she made her way up to the deck

/ / /"We can't wait any longer" the captain said " he resume lowering the lifeboat.

" Wait!" Blaze called " I'm here, I'm back" the ship tilted and water came on, crew members were pushed to the opposite side, Blaze on the other hand was shoved over bord.

" BLAZE!" Tikal screamed.

" Men find the princess!" the captain commanded" The crew leaned over the ship to look for her but she was swept deep in the water.

Blaze struggled to swim but the storm water made it hard, she was almost about to lose her breath and drown, The cat prepared for the worse, she slowly sank into the water...But she felt herself be lifted above the water.

Blaze was above the water, she coughed a little, her body was shifted so she was laying across ...A back! This back was was silver colored and she felt scales. she must be dreaming, she then faded out.

 **...**

The Storm came to an end, Silver had successfully carried Blaze onto land. Sonic and Amy had found him.

" Silver we need to go back " Amy said " We must of upset the balance, we shouldn't be here".

" She right" Sonic agreed " I don't know what that was but I don't want to experience it again!"

" But.." Silver could keep his eyes off the mobian girl " I saved her life... I guess by me saving her the balance has been restored!" he told them " and..." he brushed some stray seaweed out of her face " she beautiful" He commented.

 _I wonder what it would be like...to be_ _ **part of her world!**_

" Blaze!" a voice called. Silver panicked and quickly dragged himself along the shore and back into the water, he caught up with his friends and the three dove back into the water.

" Blaze!" Tikal came around the corner " oh thank the lords you alive" the Echidna female rushed to the cat' side.

" T..Tikal?" Blaze croak, she started to sit up then got to her feet, she stumbled but Tikal caught her.

" My lady please be careful" she instructed

" Tikal" Blaze started to walk, her dress was torn at the helm , the cat walked to the ocean shore, the water lap over her feet. " do you believe in guardians angels?"

" Um... why you ask?" the Echidna asked her.

" I was saved...By some one" Blaze admitted " I remember feeling fur along his back and... scales"

" Ok some one swallowed to much salt water" Tikal said and lead the princess away from the ocean. blaze went to look at her wrist she gasp seeing that her necklace was gone, the cat looked out into the ocean " my..My necklace" she whispered to herself

/ / /

Silver watched as Blaze was lead away from the ocean. He was feeling something, he never felt before, and it had to do with the cat he rescued.

The merhog taking one last look at her then dove into the water after his friends.

* * *

 **Were you expecting Silver to sing?**

 **hope every one has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**


	5. Undersea Wedding

**Merry Christmas. for today I'm posting The next chapter. After that we'll resume to Monday uploads**

* * *

 _Silver was up against a rock that was set in the water and above the surface._

 _" I don't know when..." he started to sing " I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now!"_

 _" Watch and you see, some day I'll be! part of your worrrAAAAHHH!"_

 _a tidal wave snuck up behind the merhog and pushed him off the rock and back into the water!_

 _..._

...

" Silver Wake up" a voice called.

" Silver's eyes opened, he was in his room, what a weird dream he had, Lily was hovering over him, she giggled at his reaction.

" Time to get up sleepy head" she said. " we need to prepare for out trip for Amber's wedding" she left the room.

" Ok I'll be out in second" Silver called. He pulled back his blankets and got out of his bed, the Merhog swam over to his book shelf, pulling a few books off revealed a box, pulling the box out he opened it up, he pulled out a necklace.

 _ **/**_

 _ **Silver and his friends have reach the kingdom, Sonic notice something on Silver's tail. Silver looked down and saw a necklace dangling, it was a silver chain and it had an opal stone attached to it.**_

 _ **" How did that get there?" he asked looking all over the object.**_

 _ **" Silver throw it away" Amy said " it may bring bad luck!"**_

 _ **" I...I don't want to" Silver told her " I think it belong to...To.." He looked up at the surface " her".**_

 _ **" All the more reason to get rid of it" she said " I mean your dad will kill all of us if he knew we cause anger to the surface and upsetted the balance"**_

 _ **" And were not going to to tell him" Silver siad " Guy please don't tell any one what we've experienced" He said " this will just be between the three of us".**_

 _ **" But"**_

 _ **" Don't worry Silver, We won't tell" Sonic spoke up " beside that was pretty exciting "**_

 _ **" SONIC!" Amy yelled. Both Sonic and Silver gave Amy puppy eyes, a look she perfected but when used against her she could resist.**_

 _ **" Alright fine!" she told them " I'll do my best not to tell any one"**_

 _ **/ / / / /**_

Silver heard a knock on his bedroom door, Quickly Silver put the necklace back in the box and back behind his books

Servants entered the room " come Prince" one said " we must have you dressed up and ready, King Shadow orders" The lead Silver out of his bedroom. The merhog looked back at the bookshelf hoping no one will discover his secret.

/ / / / /

" Today we are here to bring two merfolk together" the priest spoke " Prince Nakkuru Son of King Knuckles and Princess Amber, Daughter of King Shadow"

Silver, his mother and Lilly sat watching the ceremony, Shadow was next to Amber while Knuckles was next to his son Nakkuru. Nakkuru looked alot like his father the only difference was that his dreads had a tint of magenta.

King Knuckles was a neighbor kingdom from Shadow, they arrange Amber and Nakkuru to be betrothed to each other.

At first Amber didn't like the prince but as they got older they learn to accept each other. Amber will rule as Queen once Knuckles retires and hands the crown down to them.

Knuckles wife Julie-su and young daughter watched along with other members of each kingdom.

Lara-Su has expressed a crush on Silver, Knuckles and Shadow though it would be great if the two got together but so far Silver has yet to return the princess's feelings.

The priest pronounced Amber and Nakkuru as husband and wife. the room cheered for them as the Prince and Princess greatly made their way out of the chapel and the rest followed for the reception

...

Silver sat at by himself watching as his sister danced with her new husband. He was happy for her, even if in the begining they weren't eye to eye on things.

Silver got along with Nakkuru, when they were little they would tag team on his sisters and play pranks on them.

As Silver watch his sister dance he couldn't help but imagine the mobian cat he rescued, and she was dancing with...Him!

A tap was brought on his shoulder to bring him out. behind him was Lara-Su.

" Hey Silver she said taking a seat next to him " what do you think about this whole thing?" she asked.

Lara-Su was a nice girl, Silver knew she had a crush on him but he didn't feel the same. He didn't want to say the wrong words and upset her.

" I mean other than our siblings are now married" she spoke " imagine if our parents ended up arranging us to be married!" she didn't realize she started to blush " that would be crazy!"

" Sorry" Silver left his seat " I just need to breathe" he exited the reception room and went out of the building.

/ / /

Outside Silver looked up at the water sky, it was becoming night and he could barely see the moon and stars, he wished he could just swim away and get a better look, he sighed. then a voice behind him let him know he wasn't alone.

It was Shadow, The Merhog king approached his son " thinking are we?" he asked.

" Yes.." Silver admitted. Shadow smiled.

" About what my son?" he asked.

" Oh... Just things" Silver turned away " like my future or what I want in life"

" Silver.." Shadow placed a comforting hand on his shoulder " it's good to think about the future, don't be ashamed of it, this shows signs of a wise king".

Silver knew his father wouldn't understand. The merhog sigh.

" besides"Shadow spoke " I think Lara-su is waiting for you back inside, why don't we.."

Silver broke from his father side " Sorry dad but I..I don't feel the same" he admitted " Lara-su is a nice girl but she just not right for me,please don't force me to marry her, I keep trying to find away to let her know with out hurting her feelings but..." behind Shadow their stood Lara-su.

The Merhog King turned his head, both Merhog froze, The little merechidna brought her hands to her face and swam back in. Silver insted of following her he fled in the opposite direction.

" Silver!" Shadow called " Come back at once and apologize!"

Silver didn't listen, he needed to get away from them.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas every one**

 **Come back next monday for the next chapter**


	6. The Prince Above The Surface world

In the Acorn kingdom, the crown prince wasn't getting much sleep, he decided to take a small walk maybe the night air can put his mind at ease.

Elias walked into the courtyard. the night air brush against his face, memories as a child he would play in the yard with his little sister.

" Elias" a voice called, behind him a female chipmunk steped into the yard " I saw you in the hall , are you feeling alright brother?"

" I don't know Sally" Elias responded to his sister " This whole arranged marriage, I mean, sure you and Blaze are schoolmates but that doesn't mean she has to be betrothed to me" he expressed.

" you still lover don't you?" Sally asked.

 _Elias fell in love with his childhood friend Megan, a female squirrel with green eyes but due to her status as commoner she and Elias couldn't be together._

 _Then he learn that she got married and was now pregnant..but her husband was tragically taken from her before she could tell him the news._

 _and now she all alone to raise her child by herself._

Elias wanted to go to her and be there for her, but afraid she'll reject him, there was nothing he could do.

And now he getting ready to marry a princess, it was very heart breaking that he couldn't be with the lady he loves.

Sally couldn't bear to watch her brother feel this way, it wasn't fair of their father to do this. Sally has not yet been pressured for her own betrothal but she could only stand and help support her dear older brother.

/ / / /

Back in the ocean Silver manage to find a place of solitude, so many things were rushing through his head, he ran away from his father! The young merhog was known to always show respect in his father presence but this.. He couldn't believe what he did.

Silver sunk to the sand floor and held his tail against his chest what was he going to do now?

 _ **Having trouble?**_ A strange voice whispered in the water _**I know some one who can take away your problems with magic. and give you what you desire the most!**_

" Who...Who's there?" Silver called out.

 _ **It's late, very late, I'll come back tomorrow!**_

And the voice was gone!

* * *

 **Next Chapter January 7th in the new year!**

 **Happy New Year**


	7. Seeking Out The Voice

Silver and his family returned back to his home.

After being scolded by Shadow for disappearing on him and embarrassing the kingdom The merhog was sent to his room.

Silver didn't care, so what he didn't like Lara-Su you can't force him to fall in love with some one you didn't like.

Silver laid on his bed he took the necklace out from his hiding spot and held up up to admired the stone.

 _I.. wonder... if this really belong to her?_

the opal gem reflected in the light. a knock came to his door. Silver quickly put the necklace under his pillow. Rouge opened the door.

" Silver" she called to him, the Merhog turned over on his side facing away from her. The queen merbat sighed, she approached her son's bed, sitting down at the end.

" Don't be too upset" she said " I know your father may of over done it but understand he just want what best for you".

" I know.. but" Silver sat up " He shouldn't force me into something I'm not comfortable. I mean why can't I marry some one I love.. And I don't mean Lara-Su"

" I know son... I was like that at you age" Rouge said " your father and I, I was betrothed to him, I wasn't happy about it, I wanted nothing to do with him, one day my feelings changed and well I fell in love with him and we had three beautiful children". she smiled. Silver didn't like what his mother said and he turned his back on her.

" I don't want to end up like that" he said " I don't want other to make choices for me, I want to make my own choice! I want to choose what I want in life"

The Merqueen sigh she placed a hand on his shoulder " your young, maybe when your older you'll understand" she got off the bed and exited the bedroom.

/ / / /

That night Silver had a strange dream.

 _It was the day of the storm, and he saw Blaze fall into the ocean, he tried to swim to her but he was slow and she was sinking fast, and then she was out of his sight and into the darkest part of the ocean._

 _" NO!" he cried out_

Silver woke up gasping. that was such a strange nightmare. sundely that strange voice called again.

 _ **Come with me**_ it said _**I can set you free! I can give you what you desire!**_

Silver listen to the voice, not wanting to miss out he reached under his pillow and grabbed the opal necklace, he placed it around his neck and then escaped from his bed room.

/ / /

Sonic and Amy wee returning late form a date, the two merhogs were teasing each other when they saw Silver swimming above them.

" Silver" Sonic called going after him.

"Wait for me" Amy called. The two merhog's tried to talk to Silver but he ignored them and continued swimming like he was in a trance.

" Should we go get King Shadow?" Amy asked.

" no" Sonic told her " this is something we can handle, let follow him!" The two merhogs followed their friend.

Silver ended up swimming to a dark looking cave. He hesitated and looked back but making up his mind he gathered his courage and enter the cave.

Sonic and Amy approached the cave.

" Hey is that..." Amy asked.

" Yes... It's Mephiles! This is not good!"

Inside the cave the floor started to light up with small bubbles ementing bright light.

" Who dare to enter my lair?" a voice called. The being of the cave a Cecaelihog. He recognized Silver " Ah Silver my dear boy, I've been expecting you" he said, one of his large tentacles came and and pulled Silver closer to him " don't be frightened boy" he said cupping his chin in his hand " I can give you what you desire!"

* * *

 **Poor Unfortunate Soul. Silver is in Mephiles' lair, What going to happen?**

 **Comeback next Monday January 14th.**


	8. To Become Mobian

" W... What I desire?" Silver asked, the Ceaelihog let him go.

" Why yes" the being moved swiftly, his tentacles acting like a fin and propel him along the water " I can see it, you're in love!" he stated.

Silver backed away, how did he figure that. The Ceaelihog crawled along his cave wall like a spider, he appeared behind Silver " It's alright" he called starting the Merhog. The Sea warlock chuckled at his amusement watching Silver fidget in his sight.

" And your not in love with any Mermobian" he spoke " oh no I believe it one of those land Mobians, a princess" the Ceaelihog shifted over to a cabin he open the door up " not that I blame you" she is quiet a beauty...Like that opal necklace your wearing" he spoke.

Silver clutched onto the opal gem on the necklace.

" Relax I'm not interested in gems" Mephiles spoke, going through his cabin he took out a jar " hmm... nope that one has expired" he said tossing it, the bottle landed and exploded making Silver jump. Mephiles continued to rummage through his cabin till he found what he was looking for

" Ah yes" he called " seahorse scales, shark teeth, squid ink an" he looked over to Silver " I need a few quills from a Merhog..A male Merhog"

Silver swallowed his breath, he had a feeling the Ceaelihog was talking about him . Mephiles morphed a chair out of the sand on his floor " come sit it won't hurt" he said.

Silver swam up to the chair and sat down, then Mephiles begun plucking.

" OUCH!" Silver cried out, Mephiles pulled out 3 quills from the merhogs head. Silver rubbed the back of his head.

" Come with me" Mephiles instructed.

/ / / /

" We better go in after him" Sonic said, Amy didn't want to but she had to be brave so she followed Sonic in the cave. It was dark for them but as they herd voices the two hid behind the wall and watched.

.. . ..

In another room of the cave it was well lit and in the middle of the room was a cauldron. Mephiles started to add in the quills, the shark teeth and seahorse scales.

" I'll make you a potion that make you Mobian" he said

" Me.. A mobian?" Silver asked " as in..I get mobian legs?"

" Yes but!" Mephiles warned " if you legs or any other part of you touches the ocean water.. you turn back into a Merhog" he warned " the potion will take effect when you take your first step on land" .

Silver never thought of it being possible, him a mobain, walking on land, and then he can see the stars and moon all he wanted.

" But" Mephiles spoke breaking the boy's day dream " I'm not doing this for free" he said " You have to give me something in return"

" If you not interested in gems... what is it I can give you?" Silver asked

" Your voice" Mephiles pulled out a small glass bottle " You voice will be payment enough!"

" M.. My voice?" Silver asked placing a hand over his neck " but with out my voice how can I tell the mobian girl that I..."

" Don't worry, besides, A man who listens is all any girl wants" Mephiles chuckled

.. ..

Sonic looked down at Amy, Amy rolled her eyes " don't look at me" she said tried to be innocent " altho it be nice to have a conversation with out you interrupting me" she said that part to herself.

. . .

" So Do we have a deal?" Mephiles asked. Silver though it over, life on land, but that would mean his mother, father and sisters would miss him and his friends. but then if he refused he wouldn't be able to see Blaze again.

Mephiles held out his hand " Well?" he asked. Silver made his choice, he shook with Mephiles hand.

Electric surge emitted through Silvers arm, the Merhog cried out in pain, then his voice went hoarse then it was silent. a light blue glow traveled from Silver's throat, down his arm through Mephiles arm then the light blue glow emerged from his chest and into the glass jar.

Mephiles let the Merhog go , Silver got swallowed up by a bubble. Sonic and Amy came out of their hiding spot.

Mephiles spoted them " I wondered when you two would show" he said " and it's a good thing you came, after he's done transforming you better bring him to the surface...Mobians can't breath water" he started to chuckle.

" **P** **oor unfortunate soul** " He said.

Silver curled up in a ball as the transformation was painful, it felt like some one took a knife and sliced his tail in half, his blue tail was split and then turned into two legs . When the transformation ended the bubble burst and Silver tried to breath but it was difficult. he tried to swim but found it hard to. Sonic and Amy swam to his side and pulled him in the opening of the cave in the ceiling. Mephiles laughter heard as the three swam further and further away and up to the shore.

Silver emerge from the water gasping for air. Sonic and Amy took him by the arms and started to swim for shore.

* * *

 **Silver made a deal and he's now a mobian...**

 **What going to happen next? Will Sliver meet Blaze?**

 **Come back on January 21st too see what happens next.**

 **(can you spot a easter egg in this chapter?)**


	9. Learning To Walk

_Silver stood on his bran new legs, He was on the beach looking out into the ocean. he watched the water lap against the shore._

 _" Silver" he heard his name being called, turning around, it was Blaze, and she was wearing a white sundress, she was running towards him._

 _" Silver "she called, but then everything started to melt, the ocean view, Blaze it all started to run down like a painting being washed._

 _Then everything went black._

 _..._

 _..._

 **" Silver!"...**

Silver opened his eyes, next him on the Beach were Sonic and Amy. And by the looks at the time it was way past day break. Silver realized he's been out all night!

" Do you know how heavy it was to carry you?" Amy asked " we can't move on land that well.

Silver looked down at himself, he was shock , his tail was indeed gone but in it place were two legs . Sitting up the now turned hedgehog lifted his leg up and wiggled his toes.

" Well say something ?" Amy said. Silver opened his mouth but no sound.

" What wrong? Sonic asked. Silver pointed to his throat, it took the two merhog a second to realize that Silver doesn't have his voice.

" oh..." Sonic said " that right! you made the deal with Mephiles".

" Silver why did you do that?" Amy asked " do you know how dangerous Mephiles can be?" Amy started to drag her merhogself back to the ocean to wet her tail " Mephiles is known to be evil, no mermobian do dare to trust him!"

Sonic scooted himself over to his girlfriend " Amy what's done is done" he said " all we can do now is help and support Silver's new life on land" he turned over to Silver " any way, can you show us how those...Things work?"

Silver nodded, he got to his feet, he carefully balanced himself on his legs, it was kinda difficult to stand then swim, Silver looked like a toddler trying to stand for the first time. his legs gave way and he fell on his back.

Amy and Sonic watched their friend fall " Are you sure that's how Mobains use those?" she asked " maybe Mephiles just ripped you off".

Silver ignored her and got up again, He remember seeing Tikal standing and walking if she was able to do it so can he, after successfully standing, the hedgehog took his first step. He turn to his friends smiling. He took another step, turned around and took a step, he was getting the hang of it, then he started to walk towards his friends.

" Wait Silver stop!" Sonic called out " Remember if you touch the ocean water your turn back into a Merhog" Sonic reminded, Silver remembered , taking a step back he lost balance and fell.

" Sorry buddy" Sonic told him. Then the three heard voices. Sonic and Amy quickly disappeared into the ocean, Silver on the other hand panicked, instinct told him to go back in the water but he couldn't he tried to get back on his feet but he fell over.

" Are you all right?" a voice called. Blaze saw him fall and she was by his side " let me help you" she took his hand into her and help him to his feet. then she saw the necklace around his neck.

" T..That necklace?' she asked. Silver looked down realised that it indeed belong to her, he untied it from his neck and gave it to her. The cat took it in her hands.

" This... This necklace belong to my late mother, where did you find it?" shea sked. Silver pointed to the ocean.

" The ocean?... you found it in the ocean?" she asked, Silver nodded. The she started to remember the silver fur color and this hedgehog before her had that same fur.

" Wait... Did you...No it couldn't" she turned away " impossible but..." Silver watched the cat, he was confused but he couldn't help but be this close to her.

" Blaze, oh Blaze!" another voice was calling, the two turn to see Tikal running towards them " there you are..." she notice Silver " Who's this young fellow?"

" Oh... Uh..." Blaze looked over to him " I didn't catch your name?" Silver expression turned, how could he tell her his name if he couldn't speak he notice footprints in the sand, and they lead to him. he lifted up his foot and realise he made the footprints.

He got and idea, bending down he started to poke the sand with his finger, he made a line, he realised he could write his name in the sand.

The hedgehog started to spell out his name. the two mobain ladies watched him write his name.

" Sil... Ver" Blaze pronounced " you name is Silver?" Silver nodded, but he lost balance and fell over. Blaze helped him back up " We need to watch out for that " she said.

" Blaze what are you doing?" Tikal asked " you hardly know him!"

" It's ok" Blaze said " Help me take him back to the castle"

 _Castle?... She a princess!_ Silver mind cried out.

" Alright but your father isn't going to like this one bit" Tikal sighed, she walked over and took Silver away from Blaze " I don't quite trust you yet " she had his arm over her shoulder while she wrapped her right arm around his waist. Silver looked back at Blaze wondering what going on, The cat shrug her shoulders and followed them back to the castle.

* * *

 **And so Silver's life on land begins!**

 **Come back on January 28th to see what happens next**


	10. Golden King

A big golden cat paced around in his throne room.

" Where is she?" He said out loud " I can't alow myself to lose her again"

Another cat, dark purple and very round and big stood aside form the other cat " I won't worry to much" the cat said " If I know my niece she won't allow herself to get in danger"

The golden color cat turn to the other cat, his stern expression soften " I know Big but..." He walked over to portrait of a female cat, she was slim and purple like Big, she looked identical to Blaze except for the eyes, unlike her daughter which were golden her were brown like chocolate.

" it's just that ever since I lost Lavender and the fact Blaze almost go killed in the storm I can't help but..."

The throne rooms burst open Tikal came in with Silver, Blaze was behind her.

" Blaze" The golden cat rushed to his daughter's side he embraced her.

" Father I'm alright" she said " I only took a walk on the beach.

" King Aurea" Tikal spoke up " We found this stranger on the beach" she let go of Silver, The hedgehog looked back at the Echidna the back to the king, The golden cat let his daughter go and went over to inspected the hedgehog.

" What's his name?" he asked.

" His name is Silver" Blaze spoke up " He can't seem to walk very well, when he found him he could barely stand".

The king silenced his daughter with his hand " Silver... As in opposite in gold?"

" Oh father don't" Blaze sighed.

" Silver as in the color of the moon light that reflects in the night? opposite of golden light that reflects in the sun during the day?" The king was making Silver nervous.

" Yes the word golden, it what my name means, Aurea! this is my land, my kingdom!"

Silver kept his eyes on the king, Aurea stared at Silver, then he started to chuckle. Silver had no idea what was funny, the king slap Silver on the back making the hedgehog fall.

" Tikal take our guest to go clean up" he commanded, Tikal obeyed helping Silver off the floor and she lead him out of the room.

Blaze was going to follow but her father stopped her " not so fast young lady" he spoke.

" Father I'm not.."

" I know, just be careful, you are to wed the prince of Acorn, just don't get to friendly with your little friend"

" I know father..." The young cat sigh " May I leave?"

" Yes my daughter" The king told her. as soon as Blaze left the throne room the king turn to Big.

" Big, I want you to keep an eye on this Silver fellow" he ordered " and my daughter, don't let them get to close"

" Yes" Big responded. the king left the throne room. Big sighed. He knows he niece doesn't like to be baby sat but what can he do, he's just following orders.

* * *

 **Introducing King Aurea. Blaze's father in this story. While big the cat is her uncle...**

 **Aurea can be a bit over protective of Blaze...But will this effect Sliver chance of getting to know Blaze?**

 **Come back next Monday**


	11. Night on Land

**I sorry I didn't upload last monday. To make up for it I'm uploading today and I'll upload on the 11th**

* * *

Silver was now inside a tub, he didn't understand at first what was going on but then maids started to walk in and pour warm water all over him.

The hedgehog thought he would turn back into amerhog but when he looked down he still had his legs.

and the warm water. his whole life in the ocean he was use to the cold water but feeling warm water it just felt..Relaxing.

" Oh my" and older mobian walked in, she was a panther her hair tied in a bun " washed up from the sea!" she took out a back scrub and started to scrub Silver head " don't worry little guy you'll be nice and clean" she told him.

Silver felt like everything was going to fast, first he was out of the water then now put back in then this strange brush started rubbing on his head and the concept of clean.

in the ocean the Merfolk never need such things as soap or baths since they were constantly in water all the time, and their sense of smell wasn't that keen so no one ever had to bother with bad odor.

When Silver would visit the surface his sense of smell became clear and the ocean breeze was pleasant.

...

Blaze was in her bed room looking out into the ocean . Tikal was going through her closet.

" Come on Blaze you better get ready" The echidna looked down at a blue dress, then yellow and then red. Tikal notice the cat wasn't paying any attention.

" what are you thinking about?" she asked.

" Oh...I was just wondering about Silver" the cat admitted.

" Well don't , your father wouldn't like it if..."

" Oh no not like that" Blaze said " I keep thinking that maybe he was the one that saved me in the storm"

"Well don't wonder too much" The Echidna pulled out a navy blue dress " Beside you have your future to think about and Prince Elias"

Blaze sighed, her fiance Prince Elias of the Acorn Kingdom, after being saved from the storm Aurea had requested that the Prince come and visit insted of Blaze going to their kingdom, the Acorns are to arrive tomorrow.

" I know," Blaze walked over to the Tikal and took the dress " don't worry I'll be on my best behavior tomorrow, she went behind the folds to change into her dress.

. . . . . .

Silver was now standing dress in a tuxedo, he was tugging against the tight fabric against his body, sure there were the occasion that he would wear a cape and shoulder pads when being present with his father but this was a whole new experience.

Blaze entered the same room he was in and couldn't help but let a giggle escape. He froze realising he wasn't alone, turning his face turned red.

Blaze was in the most elegant dress he had ever seen, the navy blue complemented her purple fur.

Blaze rolled her eyes and approached Silver, she notice his tie was undone so she tied it for him " Maybe you enjoy the opera" she suggested. she realized how close she was to the hedgehog, her gaze met with is bright yellow eyes. The cat was speechless.

" I...Uh..."

The a cough made her break away from him. Big stood watch them.

" It's not what you think Uncle" Blaze said.

" I know princess" Big said " but just be careful your father doesn't see you" he warned. And right on cue the king showed up.

" Shall we get going" he suggested. He walked over to Silver " and you better keep your eyes off of my daughter" he whispered to him.

" Father stop!" Blaze scolded. she pulled Silver away from him " sorry about that" she apologize " come one the carriage is waiting as she lead the hedgehog out of the castle door.

/ / / / /

Silver was taking in the sight as they rode in the carriage to the opera house, The hedgehog watched the sun going down, he couldn't wait for the moon to rise up, by the time the sun had completely settled they were already arrived.

Siler had never seen such a building, granted it was the same size as his home in the ocean but the walls look solid, no easy access from above? how were they going to get in?

Silver waited while the towns foke prepared them to enter the building. People of sophisticated status watched as the royal family enter the opera hall.

Silver had never seen so many mobains, women in big puffy dresses, men dress in tuxedos of different color.

Some women started to gossip. Big took notice and approached his niece " Blaze I suggest you give yourself some distance from Silver" he suggested.

The cat notice how close the hedgehog was to her, she turned to him " Silver can you take a step back" she asked " don't worry you can sit next to me once were get our seats" she assured him.

/ /

After the hassle Blaze and the king were taken to their own private booth in the auditorium. Silver looked over the balcony, he watched as other people started to get seated. He metanly started to count each seat.

 _wow...850 seats! that more than the seats in my ocean home..._ He started to feel bit gloomy _I hope mother and father are alright..._

Blaze notice the sad look in Silver's face, she was confused, at first he was excited but now he's upset. she wanted to reach out but with her father and uncle keeping their eye on her she couldn't do anything.

 _I hope the show will change his mood_ she cross her fingers.

* * *

 **Silver's first night on land isn't going as expected... And Blaze having a reputaion to hold can't reach out to the struggling hedgehog...**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Come back on February 11th!**


	12. Below the Waves

**Sorry for the lack of Updates, I'm going through and cleaning up my account sorting and going through stories that i dont want on this account**

* * *

" Where could he be?" Shadow asked, last night Shadow was informed that Silver had disappeared from his room, Rouge was worried too, Lily was by her mother's side assuring her Silver will be fine.

" It's been 24 hours" the king said " if something happens to him I..." Shadow didn't want to think the worse.

" I'm sure Silver is safe father" Lilly spoke up " He's a strong boy "

" I know Lily but he's the crown prince, heir to the throne.."

" I know father" Lily stated, as much as it hurts that her father will not give her a chance, the merhog does indeed miss her little brother, she and Silver are very close compared to Amber.

The Merhog swam away and out of the room. Rouge sighed and approached her husband.

" Shadow... We should talk about Lily" she said touching his shoulder.

" Can we talk after Silver is found?" he asked.

" Shadow,love listen to me, we've been so focus on Amber and Silver that we've left Lilly out!"

" what do you mean?" Shadow spoke " Amber is married and Silver will take over the kingdom once he's 18"

"And Lily?" Rouge asked. Shadow opened his mouth but it turns out he didn't have an answer, Rouge was right! He had no idea what to do with Lily.

" Well.. The merking spoke " I... I don't know" he admitted " I 'll admit she does have what it take to rule the kingdom but..." The king looked out into the ocean " it's that... Someone could take advantage of her position, I can't risk that..." he told his wife " there are no other kingdoms who have princes looking for brides so...My only choice is to raise her to be Silver's advisor"

" Advisor?" Rouge asked.

" It's the only way" he stated.

/ / / /

outside an unseen force was listening, the invisible force slipped away.

. . .

Mephiles was swimming around in his cave " oh this is perfect!" he said " Shadow is in distress and his precious little daughter will be mine for the taking" he said " this is all too easy".

He felt the presence of another, he knew he wasn't alone. " Well what have you seen?" he asked "report!"

The invisible force revealed himself to be a Chameleon he fee were like flippers, his tail like a fish. the sea cameleon was purple and had a yellow sign horn set between his eyes.

" The king has express that the young princess is to be Silver's adviser" the sea chameleon spoke.

" Very good Espio" Mephiles said , Espio is Mephiles loyal apprentice, the sea chameleon was sent out to spy on Shadow kingdom.

" But" Mephiles spoke up, he held up the jar " with my little magic, Shadow will have no choice but to hand the kingdom over to his daughter and that's when I move in for the kill!"

Espio stood listening to his master's plans " but first!" Mephiles went over to his cauldron " I believe we need to remove some obstacles!" the cauldron brought up images of Sonic and Amy " we can't have them interfering!"

/ / / /

Amy swam in the kingdom, she couldn't help seeing the merfolk worry. She wanted to go to the king and tell them what happened but Sonic said they couldn't, beside Shadow has been knows to control the sea and will drown the land .

She spotted Sonic in the distance, seeing him she swam up but he started to swim away. confused the pink merhog followed him.

/ / /

" Sonic wait up!" Amty called by the time she caught up to them they were in a grove surrounded by rock walls.

Sonic stood still, The merhog reach out to him, but This wasn't the Sonic she new, the blue merhog disintegrated like sand on contact, insted standing in place was Espio.

The Merhog gasp backing away on to bump into Mephiles.

" Hello my dear" he greeted. Amy backed away from him. she tried to swim away but Mephiles grabbed hold on her by one of his tentacles.

" I'm sorry to do this but I... I just can't have you swim off now can I?" with his magic he created a small cave in the rock wall, He swam down and threw Amy in, then he sealed the cave off with coral that grew out of the ground. Amy reached out but the coal shocked her.

" Where's Sonic!" She cried " what have you done to him!"

" oh we've not done anything...Yet" with that Mephiles laughed as he and Espio swam away from the cell, leaving Amy to cry in her cell!

* * *

 _ **Under the sea**_ **isn't any better take from me?**

 **Looks Like Mephiles is setting his plan into motion... Will Sonic become Mephiles' next victim?**


End file.
